


Two Thousand Dollars

by TheGabbing



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Money, Wooing, sort of I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGabbing/pseuds/TheGabbing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey loves buying things. Not for himself, but for his friends. Coffee, booze, hockey tape, skates, textbooks... medical bills... tuition. He may have gotten a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *hides from my ML subscribers* Okay... okay i swear, I'm working on the epilogue for Away... I swear. It's just... causing me a bit of trouble is all. As for RWY, well, I'm working on that too, the plot sort of got screwed with these recent chapters so I'm reorganizing myself. So... chill... and read it. 
> 
> As for the people who do not read my ML fic, thanks for clicking on my fic, I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> EDIT - Thanks to benjji2795, i don't look like a complete dumbass that spelt Nursey as Nursery 100% of the time. *facepalm*
> 
> 2 EDIT - a special thanks to JessJesstheBest for being more knowledgeable about cooking than I am and pointing out that Metal + nonstick pans = Sacrilegious. It is now corrected!

Nursey has this thing with money. His mothers are lawyers and they are both from blue blood families with more money than needed, so it’s has always been a point of relativity for Nursey. He hasn’t had to worry about it and he always knows he has enough money in the bank for whatever he may need. But he doesn’t like to spend his money on himself. Most of his clothes are from the thrift store around the corner, and he lives in dorms (single, of course, but he was not going to go for a double when he had enough money to spoil himself). No, most of his money goes to his friends.

Buying things for his friends is probably one of his favorite things to do. Whether it be something small like beer or food or as big as paying for a few textbooks so they can be brand new and keep them for future reference. The look on their face when he presents them with whatever he bought for them just made his day. The happiness and joy and thankfulness.

It wasn’t like he did it every day, he knew better than to do that. Some people had problems with Nursey spoiling them, like Bitty, but after Nursey explained to him that it made him feel good just as much as it made Bitty feel good, Bitty calmed down about it.

He’s bought Ransom and Holster matching shirts that said bro, and smiled as his co-captains started to scream happily and wrapped him in a group hug. Bitty complained about the spatula he was using for pancakes, explaining how it stuck to the pancakes and were incredibly old. The next day, Nursey switched out all the horrific cooking utensils with top of the line utensils and pans. Bitty baked him three different pies and made pancakes every day for a week.

When Chowder was sad about not having enough money to take Farmer out on their anniversary, Nursey gave him $200 dollars and told him to go crazy. Chowder started crying so hard that Dex thought Nursey hurt him.

Of course, buying things for Dex, that was a different story.

“Take it back, Nurse, I don’t need your charity,” Dex snapped, shoving the textbook into Nursey’s chest. Nursey sighed, and slowly pushed the textbook back towards Dex, who dodged it and went around the kitchen table. Bitty scolded Dex quickly for running around his kitchen but Dex didn’t even take his glaring eyes off Nursey.

“Dude, it’s not charity,” Nursey insisted. Because it wasn’t. It wasn’t. He got as much joy out of giving the gifts as the receiver got from getting it. All he wanted to do was help Dex out.

He had heard him and Chowder talking in the locker room yesterday. Dex needed this one textbook but it was too expensive new and there were no used ones at the bookstore. So Nursey got the exact name from Chowder and he bought it for a fellow teammate, would even dare to call Dex a friend. They weren’t arguing like they used to in their first year, but they weren’t as close as Chowder was with them.

Dex snorted. His arms crossed in front of him. “Like hell. I can pay for my shit myself.”

“Dex…. Chill,” Nursey said. That might not have been the best idea, because next thing he knew, he was getting package of butter thrown at his head and Bitty was shoving them out of the kitchen, muttering _pack of wild animals_. Before Nursey could give Dex back the textbook, he was already running towards his room.

Next morning, after Dex had stumbled off to his early as fuck morning class, Nursey put the textbook on his desk.

He didn’t give it back and they didn’t talk about it.

After Dex’s freak out about Nursey spending money on him, Nursey stopped. He knew that there were some people who just didn’t like it, like Lardo. The first time Nursey spent money on Lardo (he had gotten her a new rink jacket because her old one was falling apart at the seams), she slapped him upside the head. She accepted the gift but told him that she wouldn’t next time he spent money on her. Though, she promised to let him know if she needed anything. Shitty glared at the jacket every time he came to visit and Nursey tried not to laugh about it.

He continued to buy things for other people on the team, like a new pie plate for Bitty, some sneakers for Chowder, new skates for Tango, and hockey tape for Whiskey. Every single time that Nursey gave a gift to someone in front of Dex, his nose curled up in disgust and he snipped at Nursey every chance he got.

It didn’t bother him, not very much anyways. He had gotten used to Dex’s glares and looks after he announced to the Haus that he was pansexual. Well, he announced after he had an adorable and hot freshman spend half a kegster on his lap. The other half was spent in his bedroom.

So after one fantastic win, which Nusery and Dex each assisted a goal, the entire team went out for pizza. It didn’t happen often, usually they ordered in food and partied at The Haus, but Ransom and Holster wanted to change it up.

The relaxed diner set up a long table for the entire team and everybody ate until they were stuffed. As people slowly got up and left, with excuses of tests or homework, soon only The Haus residents were left at the table. Chowder stretched his arms out.

“I’m exhausted,” Chowder sighed, sitting back comfortably into his chair. Ransom was already falling asleep on Holster and when Nursey checked the time, he noticed it was already 12 a.m. Slowly, everyone shuffled up and grabbed their wallets. To prevent anybody paying more than what they ate, everybody ordered individually.

Nursey stood at the back of the line they made to pay the dinner and directly in front of him was Dex. He watched Dex open his wallet and the color drain out of his face. His fingers fiddled, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out some pocket change but Nursey could tell that Dex was freaking out. Too tired and full to think better of himself, Nursey leaned his head on Dex’s shoulder and said, “How much you missing?”

Dex jumped and moved away from Nursey. Lucky for him, he was expecting it so he didn’t fall on his face when Dex moved away from him, just wobbled a bit. “It’s fine,” Dex hissed. It wasn’t though and Nursey knew it. He sighed, and shook his head at his teammate.

“Come on, Dex, it’s fine. I’ll spot you,” Nursey drawled. It wasn’t like he was offering something disgusting. All he wanted to do pay for food. Besides, he had taken a few bites from Dex’s pizza anyways.

His entire face flushed red from embarrassment as Ransom and Holster turned. They gave them the scolding look they did whenever they started to argue and finished paying for their meal.

“Dex, look. You can’t pay right now, let me do it for you, you can pay me back whenever, I don’t care. It’s not like it’s a date, so chill,” Nursey explained. He bent his head to grab his credit care, which his moms pay for, and looked back up to see Dex, if it was even possible, redder than before. It almost looked like his face matched his hair. Nursey opened his mouth to ask him what his problem was when he realized what he said…. He made it sound like he was interested in him. Back peddling a little bit, Nursey shrugged, “I’m sure dating you would be like walking through hell if you’re this uptight about friends helping you out. No wonder you have no dates.”

It was an unusually harsh and completely unchill chirp from Nursey, and he knew it as soon as Chowder nudged his arm. Chowder nudging his arm might have well been a punch in the face. Dex ground his teeth together and shoved pass Nursey, walking up to Bitty and whispering to him. Bitty nodded and turned to the waitress that was ringing him up.

Well that was…. Unexpected.

The walk back to the house was awkward as hell. Dex refused to hang back with Chowder and Nursey, continuing to walk and talk with Bitty. Unfortunately, Ransom and Holster was in between them so it wasn’t like he could even see Dex.

Not that he wanted to see Dex. He wanted the exact opposite.

It was too late and his brain was too tired to start thinking about what had happened and what got him so riled up to make him chirp Dex like that. He would figure it out in the morning.

But he didn’t. Nursey ignored what happened like an elephant in the room and so did Dex. Neither one of them mentioned what happened. Nursey didn’t apologize and Dex didn’t ask so mostly they were back to normal, skating on the ice like a dream team and fighting like two dogs off of it.

Nursey continued to not think or question what happened until Dex got slammed into the boards so hard one game that he didn’t get up.

He gripped his stick hard and glared at the D-man who slammed Dex. His brain was beginning to wander off and think about what a good idea it would be to throw a punch when Bitty skated in front of him.

“Nursey….” Bitty said. He waited until Nursey’s eyes landed on him and Bitty gave him this look. This weird look that Nursey didn’t understand, that he didn’t want to understand. He gave him that look and said one word. “ _Chill_.”

It wasn’t even five minutes before Nursey was benched for the rest of the game because he couldn’t fucking focus. All he could think about was if Dex was going to be able to skate again. He really, really, didn’t want to skate with anybody else. His fists clenched and he tried not to watch the clock as he waited to be able to see Dex. Lardo rubbed the back of his neck comfortingly every once in a while.

His brain was going into over drive. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen but he knew the way that Dex limbed off the ice, his face screwing up in pain every time he moved was not a good sign. It also wasn’t a good sign that the medic still hasn’t come out and told Coach what was going on. The only thing he knew is that he wanted to be back there, holding Dex’s hand, and helping him get through this.

His thoughts stuttered to a stop.

He liked Dex. Not just an _oh he’s cute_ like either, it is a full blown _oh my god I could fall in love with him_ type of like. Nursey slammed his head against his stick.

“Well… that was fucking perfect,” Nursey grumbled as the final buzzer went off. The team on the bench screamed and everybody piled onto each other on the ice but Nursey stayed in the box, having a crisis, because he liked Dex, the one person in the world who was probably the worst to fall for.

Number one rule of anything, straight guys can and will murder your heart if you give it to them.

Bitty wobbled onto the bench and began to take his skates off so he could walk to the change room with ease. He nudged Nursey, “Hey, come on, don’t you want to see if Dex is alright?”

And he did, so he nodded and took of his skates too. He took off his helmet but only because he could pass off any blush that someone could see as being hot from being stuck in his gear. He tried not to freak out as Bitty and him walked to the medic office. Ransom and Holster were already there, fulfilling their duties as captains and helping out a teammate. When he and Bitty turned the corner, he tried not to feel the urge to shove his helmet back on.

Dex was propped up on the medic table, one of his legged set on a couple of pillows. He was talking animatedly to Holster, waving his arms about and swearing up and down. Bitty walked up and gave Dex a quick hug but Nursey couldn’t bring himself to move until Dex’s eyes landed on him. Dex smiled at him, a chill and a _sup bro_ smile. He seemed fine but it was obvious he was not by the way that he kept his lower body as still as possible.

“What’s up?” Nursey asked, begging his voice not to croak.

“I’m on pain killers right now,” Dex said, his words slightly slurred. Nursey frowned at him and he looked to his two captains who gave him a sympathetic look.

“His ankle is pretty badly sprained,” Holster explained, “he’s going to be out for the rest of the season.”

“Oh,” Nursey mumbled. His heart felt like it dropped to the floor. Since Dex was out for the rest of the season, it would mean Nursey would have to learn how to work with one of the other D-men. But that wasn’t the problem, the problem was that he knew Dex lived and breathed Hockey. As soon as the realization hits Dex, he’s going to be devastated.

Ransom walked over and squeezed his shoulder, “It will be okay, Nursey. Trust me, Holtz and I have been injured a lot during the years. If we can handle it, you guys can too.”

He decided to not ask Ransom what he meant by that and instead walked over to Dex. He smiled widely at him and slapped his hand on his shoulder. Dex was practically giggling, completely out of his mind from the painkillers.

“Nursey, bro,” Dex whispered. He gestured for Nursey to lean closer and he did because he would never disobey Dex. “Nurse… Nurse, you listening?”

Chuckling, he nodded his head and mumbled, “Yeah, you high as fuck nerd.”

“Good… Cause Nurse?” Dex said, he paused dramatically and placed his hand on Nursey’s face. His heart jumped back into his throat and he was so thankful his skin tone hid most of his blushing. “Chill.”

Nursey shoved his arm lightly, and Dex cackled loudly. He ignored the way he wanted to kiss him so hard he wouldn’t speak for days.

Needless to say, the house did not hold a kegster that night. Everybody who lived at the house, and a few tadpoles, decided to stick around the house and offer help whenever it was needed. Dex called all his family, one by one, set up in the kitchen with his foot propped up on a pillow. Bitty, of course, was stress baking and trying to shove every bit of it down Dex’s throat. What Dex refused (which was most of it) Chowder just ate. Stress, Nursey would assume.

Ransom and Holster had planted themselves on that disgusting couch in the living room, planning new plays and trying to figure out how to work Nursey in when he mostly practiced with Dex. The two tadpoles who decided to stay for a while at the house, Whiskey and Tango, were constantly running around, asking if anybody needed anything. He was pretty sure Bitty sent them on a butter run just to get them out of the house.

But all he could do was sit across from Dex and stared. Nursey knew every single one of Dex’s ticks. He hadn’t known he did until now but when Dex was calling his parents, he could see him stick out the tip of his tongue. It was the money. There was only so much his scholarship could take care of and getting injured and having to pay for hospital bills was not part of the plan.

Keeping his chill, or as much chill as he had left, he waited until Dex asked to be helped to his room. Most of the side effects of his pain medication had worn off and he was in his right mind so Nursey knew it was best to ask now.

He offered to help Dex to his room and with the rest of the house kind of busy, Dex accepted. It was a mess of arms, flailing, limping and quiet curses from Dex, but they made it without too much hardship on either party. As soon as he had Dex in his bed, with Dex wiggling his pants off the best he could under the covers and Nursey trying not to pay attention, he popped his question.

“Let me pay for the hospital fees.” It wasn’t exactly a question, he supposed. It was more of a proposal, a begged sentence. He wanted to help Dex, wanted to show him he cared and this was the only way he knew how.

“No,” was the only word that Dex hissed out, already curling himself in the blankets and kicking discarded pants from the bed.

Nursey shut his mouth and nodded his head. He knew by now that arguing with Dex about anything that had to deal with money, would not go well. So he just took out his wallet, grabbed a scrap paper from Dex’s desk, and wrote down his credit card information. Just to be sure, he also put down that he didn’t look at charges put to the card, so he can use it or not and he would never know.

Technically, he could just ask his mother but he wouldn’t betray Dex’s trust like that. He would never do that to him. Nursey told his mom the next day that if there was a large charge from a hospital on the card in the next few days, to not be worried and it was for a friend.

She didn’t mention it after that.

Over the weeks, in between studying, and games, and trying not to fall asleep in class, Nursey took care of Dex… well, as much as one can take care of Dex. He refused help most of the time, and ended up falling on his face half of it. His pride was probably half his body weight and despite the stupidity of it, Nursey loved it. He loved the way Dex refused to let himself be taken down by an injury, even though he knew he was dying to play inside.

Nursey would help him to class though, when he asked, and he would take his books, when he asked. To save both his and Dex’s dignity, he never did things without being asked, but he never said no when he was. He tried not to think about how pathetic and unchill that was.

The next game they played, Nursey tried to focus while he saw Dex wobbling around and screaming at the other team from the sidelines. It was one of the hardest things he had to do.

The kegster they held after that game was aggressively loud. Everything was bigger and more obnoxious than other kegsters before. It was almost like Ransom and Holster were trying to make up for the lack of party last game. The tadpoles certainly enjoyed it, Whiskey and Tango specifically after spending half of it curled up on the couch with their tongues down each other’s throats.

Nursey wandered around with a half drunk cup of tub juice most of the party, wondering where Dex was. It wasn’t like he could dance like he normally does at kegsters. Following his gut instinct, he peered into the kitchen and saw him resting against the counter, watching Bitty cook, as normal.

Bitty was prepping food to make tomorrow, for the hungover team. He wasn’t drinking tonight, serving as the responsible person in the house along with Dex. Just as Nursey was about to open his mouth and say hi, Dex sighed.

“Did you notice Nursey has this thing?” Dex said.

He tried his best to stumble back, and out of the kitchen but people had decided to congregate in both doorways and he just hoped to dear god he could get out before Dex finished what he was saying. The last thing he wanted to do is get caught eavesdropping when he really did not want to eavesdrop.

“What was that, Dex?” Bitty mumbled, distracted by the whisking and the cutting of food.

“Nursey. He buys people things. A lot.”

Bitty’s whisking slowed, probably thinking about how half the kitchen was bought by Nursey now. With a clear of his throat, he shrugged his shoulders, “It’s how he shows he cares.”

Dex shrugged, “Yeah… it’s no wonder why he stopped buying me things spontaneously.”

Nursey almost flinched as he finally got through the crowd of people. Of course, Dex still thought he hated him. That was perfect. That was the last thing Nursey thought of Dex. Almost stumbling, he made his way over to the tub juice and gulped down an entire cup… and another.

In hindsight, it was probably not the best idea to get blackout drunk after that.

It was the scream that woke him up. A terrifyingly furious blood curdling scream of his name. Nursey fell off his bed trying to untangle himself from his sheets. Before he could get himself up, his door slammed open and there was a very furious, very _red_ , Dex standing over him.

“What. The. Fucking. Shit,” Dex punctuated each word, his fists turning white at the knuckle. He frowned up at Dex, to tired and hungover to think properly.

“Bro. Chill.” Nursey mumbled, trying to curl himself back in his sheets. Dex kicked him roughly in the shin with his good leg and Nursey yelped. “Dude!”

He turned back and looked up at Dex, who still looked furious and angry and confused. “Why the fuck did you try to pay tuition?”

Nursey’s mouth opened and then closed. And opened again…. And closed. Shit.

Slowly pushing himself off the ground, Nursey climbed back onto the bed so he could sit up properly. His brain rolled different words and sentences in his head, trying to find the best one, but all that fell out was, “It was a good idea when I was drunk.”

Dex kicked him in the shin again and Nursey kicked back but he was hungover so he ended up missing and frowning at Dex’s leg. “How’d you even find out?” Nursey asked next, because, again, he was hungover and his brain as not working properly.

“How’d I –” Dex yelled, but quickly cut off when they hear a _shut the fuck up_ from the attic. His jaw clenched and he rolled his shoulders back. “They don’t just let random people pay someone’s tuition, Nurse.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Nursey said and Dex kicked him, for the third fucking time, “Dude, chill.”

Dex sputtered. “I-I will not fucking god damn chill. Once Chowder wakes up, he’s gonna be pissed too. Paying our god damn tuition, what are you stupid?”

Nursey shrugged his shoulders slowly, “I mean, I only tried to pay for yours but whatever.”

Not even a second after Nursey said that did Dex’s face turn bright red and he left the room muttering _god damn stupid ass motherfucker is going to kill me._

Like usual with the two of them, they didn’t talk about it. Dex didn’t look at him for about two days and Nursey pinned and regretted but didn’t say anything about it. They kept to themselves and he hated it. And he knew the perfect way of fixing it.

He bought him things.

Anything and everything. Sometimes it was just a coffee from Annie’s, other times it was an expensive book that Dex was constantly taking out of the library. Dex would complain. More often than not he would give the gift back but after a few times of Nursey just leaving it in his room, Dex stopped refusing. He began to thank Nursey and would go red any time Nursey bought him something expensive.

His mother began to notice. One night, while Nursey was in Dex’s room watching him read the newest book that he got Dex, his mother called.

“Hey, mom! How are you and Mam doing?” he asked as he put the phone to his ear. He could hear an annoyed sigh at the other end and Nursey flinched reflexively. His mother, neither of them, got angry easily, so he had obviously done something wrong. “What’s wrong?” Nursey asked. He pushed himself off of Dex’s bed but Dex was already looking up curiously.

“Two thousand dollars, Derek?” His mother asked. Nursey flinched, again, and quickly tried to get out of Dex’s room before he could over hear anything. Just as he was shutting Dex’s door his mother added, “What is it, do you have a crush on someone again?”

“Mom!” Nursey yelped, looking back at the closed door and hoping beyond anything that Dex did not hear that.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” His mother sighed. Nursey didn’t bother to respond to her because he knows denial would just make her ask questions. “Just… Don’t spend as much money. It’s been two weeks. What is that, more than 100 dollars a day? Calm down, just ask the person out already.”

“No, mom, it’s not… It’s not that easy,” he hissed. Walking towards his room, he continued, “He’s straight and he doesn’t… I don’t know.”

He could practically hear the eye rolling from across the country, “Derek. If you do not tell him soon or get over him, I will put a limit on your credit card. Jeez, you think we would have got an actual normal kid that spends money on himself rather than someone he wants to bone.”

“MOM!” Nursey yelled. His mother cackled loudly and hung up the phone before he could complain any more. Nursey fell onto his bed and groaned. Honestly, all he wanted to do was buy things for Dex until he worked it out for himself. Poetry or not, he was not good at his words.

The last time this happened was in High School. He had seen a girl on the subway and she was perfect and right and he just… started buying her coffee’s and books he thought she would like. She ended up having a girlfriend and they became good friends, still are. He just felt like the exact same would end up happening with Dex. He knew it.

His mother was right. He either had to confess or get over Dex. And there was no way he was going to get over Dex any time soon.

So he did what any other boy with a crush did. He got drunk.

It was the kegster after Dex got his ankle brace off. Though Dex couldn’t play until next season, he could now mostly walk without any help. Sometimes he still tripped or wavered while walking but he was typically fine. Ransom and Holster almost screamed that they were throwing the biggest party across campus. And big it was. Three different buckets of tub juice, bags and plates of food piled in the kitchen.

The moment the party started, Nursey went right to the tub juice and chugged down five cups. Ransom raised his eyebrows at him but didn’t say anything about it. He was going to need that much alcohol in his system to say what was on his mind to Dex.

Unfortunately, once the party got going, Nursey was unable to find Dex. He wandered from room to room, getting distracted at each turn. Farmer and Chowder pulled him in to dance with them, which was… eventful. He had no clue Chowder could dance like that and now idea that they were looking for someone like that.

In the kitchen, Bitty decided to make him taste test anything and everything. It was exhausting and every time he tried to sneak out of the kitchen, Bitty grabbed him. A buzzed Bitty meant a cooking Bitty.

Just as Nursey ducked out of the kitchen for about the fifth time, and finally bumped into Dex. He just about screamed.

“Dex!” Nursey yelped, wrapping his arms quickly around him. Dex squirmed in his grasp but didn’t try to get away. “Dexy, I have been looking for you for ages!”

“You are drunk, Nurse,” Dex observed.

Nursey shrugged his shoulders and let go of Dex to hold him at arm’s length. “I have to be. Dexy, my bro, my best friend. I have to tell you something ah-maze-ing,” he paused, brows furrowing, “I… I think it’s amazing. I mean, I hope you think so too but I don’t know if you will. I want you to think so.”

Dex sighed, “Come on, you sloppy bastard, let’s get you to bed.”

“No…” Nursey whined but let Dex lead him towards his bedroom. He couldn’t help but savour Dex’s touch. If he didn’t tell him now, Nursey knew he never would. As they both stumbled through the doorway of his bedroom, Dex accidentally slid his hand beneath Nursey’s shirt. He shivered. “Oh… do that again, please,” Nursey mumbled. Dex raised an eyebrow at him and set him down on his bed. The lack of touch made him sad.

“Alright, bro. You good?” Dex asked.

He shook his head and grabbed onto Dex’s arm. “Nope,” Nursey said, popping the _p_. “I gotta tell you something.” Dex raised his eyebrows at him but didn’t say anything so Nursey pulled him a little so he would lean in to him. “Dex… Dex, I like you.”

Dex chuckled, “Yes, Nursey, I know.”

“Dex, no… No, that’s not what I mean. I want to suck your dick for a million years, Dex. That’s how much I like you,” He explained. Logically, he knew he could have been a little bit more eloquent in saying what he meant, but it was already out so there was nothing to say now.

He flushed red, completely obvious on his Irish skin, but he still held a smile on his face. “Nursey, I know.”

Nursey frowned at him, pouting, “So… I can suck your dick?”

Going even redder, if that was even possible, Dex shook his head at him. “No.”

“But…. Dex!” Nursey whined, pulling on his arm. Dex laughed again and that didn’t help with anything Nursey was feeling.

“Woo me,” Dex said. His head tilt as his drunk brain tried to understand what Dex meant. “If you can woo me, then we’ll talk about it.”

His face felt like it was going to split in two with how big he was smiling. He pulled Dex’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “Mark my drunk ass bitch faced words, Dex. I will woo you.”

 


	2. Operation Woo William J. Poindexter Until He Lets Me Suck His Dick for A Million Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... who would have thought that I would end up actually doing the second part. AND! That it's actually longer than the original. Damn. I mean not much longer but still.

Operation _Woo William J. Poindexter Until He Lets Me Suck His Dick for A Million Years_ started right after Nursey dealt with his massive hangover. He didn’t remember half of that night but what he did remember is Dex telling Nursey to woo him. And fuck, if he hadn’t already been trying to, so he was going to step it up a notch.

So he needed a plan. A well thought out plan. Which, unfortunately, he couldn’t go to Lardo, Bitty, or Shitty for advice. He knew Dex had a very southern, and likely very close minded family. Nursey also knew that Dex used to have some rather... ignorant thoughts about LGBT+ people. So working from that, it was only normal to assume that Dex isn’t fully comfortable with the fact that he’s gay.

Or maybe he wasn’t gay and Dex just told Nursey to woo him as a joke.

Oh god, maybe it was a joke.

“Dex!” Nursey said, cringing at the sound of his own voice when he burst into Dex’s room. Dex looked up from his desk, an annoyed but amused look on his face. “Dude, be serious here, do you honestly want me to woo you or were you just fucking with me. ‘Cause if you were fucking with me, that’s so not cool and I’m going to sic’ Shitty on you.”

Dex’s face pinked and he scratched the back of his neck, “Didn’t think you’d remember anything from yesterday...”

Nursey sighed and crossed his arm’s in front of himself, tapping his foot. “I do. So...”

“Well,” Dex turned slightly more in his chair so he could face Nursey a little more head on than he was, “I was serious. Were you?”

He couldn’t help but feel a splitting smile spread across his face. “Fuck yeah I was... or, am, I guess. Alright.” Dex rolled his eyes at Nursey’s blinding smile, but seemed more touched than annoyed by it. “Okay... so... operation _Woo William J. Poindexter Until He Lets Me Suck His Dick for A Million Years_ is a go.”

Nursey laughed as Dex went completely red and tossed a stack of sticky notes at him.

He walked out of Dex’s room, leaving him to study in peace while he planned out what he needed to do to allow Dex to date him. Hell, he had never actually seen Dex go on a date so he didn’t even know what type of romance he liked. Which, given the fact that Dex wanted Nursey to woo him, explained why he didn’t date.

So, he would have to figure this all out, on his own, without any of the team finding out that he was wooing Dex.

It would be hard but, for Dex, Nursey would do it. If Dex needed to wait a while after they start dating to come out, he would wait too. There was no way he was going to let this chance slip by him.

The first thing he needed to do, though, was call his mother. She would need to know that the money he was going to spending was not going to be him flirting with Dex but Nursey actually courting him.

“Hello?” His Mam said when she answered the phone.

“Mam, big news, tell mom this too when she gets back from where ever she disappeared off to, but I am now officially –”

“Are you boning that guy that you like? Your mom owes me twenty bucks, I bet her that he wasn’t actually straight,” she interrupted. When Nursey started sputtering, she only laughed, “Okay, okay, continue. What actually happened, are you getting a poem published?”

Nursey sighed, trying to collect himself as he searched around his room for his keys. He needed to go out and get started on the plan today. The faster he wooed Dex, the faster they could start dating... and doing things. “Well, I am not boning that guy... But I am wooing him.”

His mam squealed happily, and he swore he heard her clap for a second. “Yes! So your mom does owe me twenty bucks!”

He rolled his eyes, slightly thankful that his mother couldn’t see him. Nursey used to find it incredibly annoying that they bet on frivolous things, including his love life, but now it was just part of the norm. “I wanted to let you guys know so mom wouldn’t actually set a limit on my card. I’m going to be doing some serious wooing here and I will need money to do it. I’m talking flowers, chocolate, all of it.”

“Mm-hm. Alright, hon, well, you let us know how that goes. I’ll let your mom know. Don’t go overboard, please, you don’t want to kill this boy with chocolates,” His mother warned before hanging up.

Eventually, Nursey found his keys and he practically ran out of the house, but not before stopping by Dex’s room again. Wooing, typically, was rather overt and... public. He didn’t know how Dex would handle that. He shifted his weight by the door, wondering if he should bother Dex again, and decided against it. For Dex, he would keep things on the down low, at least until he was out of the closet. All bets were off when that happened, Nursey would probably literally scream his love from the top of the Haus.

With a plan set and an idea in mind, Nursey set off, figuring out the best place to buy flowers, go on a date and buy chocolate. If he was going to woo Dex, he had to do everything perfect the first time around because who knows if Dex would back out the moment there is trouble.

Flowers was the first gift that he gave Dex. Normally, if Nursey was able to woo without restriction, he would of have shown up outside of one of Dex’s classes with a huge bouquet and a frisky haiku. But he couldn’t do that with Dex.

So, instead, when everybody that lived in the Haus were in classes, Nursey snuck up to his room with a bouquet. It was filled with lilies and roses of all different colors and it was specially made just for Dex. Nursey spent half an hour with the florist just talking about it. He hid the bouquet in his closet, just in case anybody came in.

The last thing he needed was someone thinking he was dating someone and it getting back to Dex. That would cause a huge misunderstanding that would likely lead to Dex regretting everything.

Nursey tried his best to ignore the tight feeling in his gut for the rest of the day as he waited three. Dex’s last class was at 3:30 and Nursey wanted to walk him home. It was risky but it could be done. Nobody would automatically assume that Nursey was trying to court Dex if he waited outside of his class for him. Though, if he brought the flowers it definitely would.

By the time Dex walked out of his coding class, Nursey already _conveniently_ walked by class door four times. Dex locked eyes with Nursey the moment he walked out and if Nursey didn’t know better, he could have sworn that there was a smile on Dex’s face. Nursey gently shoved through the crowd to get to where Dex had stopped moving.

When they finally faced each other, Dex gave Nursey a once over, and looked back at him like he was sort of disappointed. Nursey ignored it and explained his excuse loudly, “Hey, Dex! I just went to the library to give back a book, what’s up?”

Dex’s nose crinkled and he shrugged his shoulders, “Getting out of class, obviously,” Dex said with a snip.

Nursey’s cheeks turned a little pink and cringed internally. Okay, so maybe picking up Dex from classes was a no given Dex’s annoyance over it. Lesson learned, he wouldn’t do it again. For a moment, they only looked at each other awkwardly. Nursey sucked in a breath and swung his arms, “Might as well walk back to the Haus together, right?”

Dex shrugged but he started walking. Nursey caught up as quickly as he could, trying to figure out how he would fix this problem. He had just started wooing Dex and had already fucked up, _great_.

As they walked, Nursey filled in the silence that Dex obviously didn’t want to fill. He talked about his classes and new poetry he was working on. Nursey mentioned the fact that he was trying to get a muse, hoping that Dex would get the metaphor. He couldn’t exactly say that he was trying to get Dex out loud, even if there wasn’t anybody on the sidewalk with them. Who knew what people would hear. Dex didn’t react though, at least not overtly, and Nursey was left with a disappointed feeling in his gut. Nursey needed to step up his game before Dex backed out.

During their short walk, Nursey tried to find out food and the types of chocolate that Dex liked, but it was like pulling teeth. His over-sharing was met with one word answers and Dex didn’t seem interested.

Finally, when they stepped into the house, Nursey’s hand gently brushed Dex’s hip, causing him to jump. “No one’s home, come on, I got something for you,” Nursey said, thinking Dex’s startle was nervousness. Dex nodded stiffly and allowed Nursey to guide him to his room. His hand stayed wrapped on Dex’s hip and Nursey couldn’t help but thinking about when he would be able to do this publicly. It would make everything worth it.

The second they stepped into his room, Nursey turned around and shut the door. He motioned for Dex to stay where he was standing before going to his closet. The bouquet looked just as good when he first got it, thankfully, when he pulled it down from the top shelf. Nursey shifted the bouquet to keep it hidden behind his back when he walked out.

“His red hair burns like the rays of the sun, I see him and I am lit,” Nursey said quickly before producing the bouquet with a flourish. Dex’s eyes widened the moment he saw the bouquet, his cheeks turning bright red. He just stared at it for a second before lifting up his gaze to Nursey. His heart thumped intensely and Nursey gestured with the flowers, “Uh... First step of being wooed by me, flowers and a haiku I wrote about you.” When Dex doesn’t say anything, Nursey fills in the silence, “The flowers, you can – I mean, I guess you can just keep them in your room, tell them it’s from your family or sisters or whatever works, I guess.”

Slowly, Dex took the flowers from Nursey’s hand. Nursey let his fingers linger on Dex’s, a smile brightening his face. “Did I do good?”

Dex smiled softly, “Yeah, Nurse, you did good.”

Nursey let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, completely relieved that he hadn’t fucked up everything yet. “I figured, hey, everyone loves flowers, they smell nice and look nice, and you smell and look nice, so –”

Dex’s face turned pink. “God, why did you have to go and make this awkward,” Dex snipped jokingly, causing Nursey to shrug.

“But you do! Oh! I have another poem for you,” Nursey said happily, jumping over to his desk. He fumbled through his desk drawers, trying to find his note book before proudly turning back to Dex. When Nursey saw Dex standing there, the flowers in his hand and a blush on his cheek, he tripped over his words. “Ah- uh... shit.”

“Cat got your tongue?” Dex chirped, a smirk falling on his face. He still had a pink tinge but Nursey wanted him to turn red.

“I’d rather it be you who has my tongue,” Nursey chirped back, sending Dex into a spiraling bunch of sputters and swears.

The poems went forget when the door to the house opened and Ransom and Holster could be heard bantering downstairs. Nursey gestured to the door and for the rest of the night, they hung out with the team. But Nursey continually shot short and longing looks to Dex, loving the way he flushed pink when their eyes met.

He hadn’t realized how much he loved seeing Dex blush until now.

Operation _Woo William J. Poindexter Until He Lets Me Suck His Dick for A Million Years’s_ next step was obviously a date. But taking someone closeted out on a wooing date would be impossible. Except it wasn’t. As long as he planned it right.

So, Nursey started his plan a few days after he gave Dex the flowers. First, he subtly dropped the fact that there’s this new restaurant that he wanted to eat at to Chowder. And because Chowder was... well, Chowder, he became instantly on board with the entire idea.

“Oh! Yes, that’s a great idea, you should totally go. Caitlin and I went there a couple weeks ago.”

Strategically, Nursey let out a depressed sigh, dropping his elbow on the kitchen table and leaning on his hand. “I don’t have anyone to go with, man. Going alone to restaurants is totally unchill and I’m not interested in dating someone right now.”

Chowder, pouting a bit, hummed. He scrunched his nose up, the way he always does when he was thinking, before yelping out _ah-ha_! “I know! You can come with me and Cait! We wanted to go back there for a while. It’ll be fun.”

Nursey snorted and rolled his eyes, even though everything was going according to his plan. “Dude, I’m not going to third wheel. Besides, there’s no one else who would want to go. Except Dex, maybe, he was talking about how he wanted to go to when I mentioned it to him.”

After a beat of silence, Chowder mumbled, “Well... Why don’t we all go? Cait, me, you, and Dex. It’ll be like a group hang.”

 _Sure, a group hang, and totally not a beard for me and Dex to go out on a date_. “Alright, cool. I’ll ask Dex. How about tomorrow at seven?” Nursey asked, trying not to seem too eager, but he really just wanted to take Dex out on a date as soon as he possibly could.

As soon as Chowder nodded, Nursey was out of the kitchen and walking to Dex’s room. He wanted to tell him the hopefully good news as soon as he could. It was only thing to have set everything up, it was another thing to get Dex to agree to the entire ordeal.

Dex answered his door seconds after Nursey knocked. Nursey nodded his head, asking wordlessly if he could come in, and Dex stepped aside, looking rather exasperated about it.

“I’ve set up a date for us for tomorrow at seven,” Nursey said quickly after the door shut. Dex’s eyebrows furrowed, and he looked kind of confused. No doubt he was wondering why the hell Nursey had set up a date when they both knew he was in the closet.

“Nursey –”

Shaking his head quickly, Nursey grabbed Dex’s hand to shut him up. “Dex, come on, trust me on this. It’ll be fine, I promise.” Dex opened his mouth then shut it, instead resigning himself to shrugging his shoulders.

“Alright,” Dex mumbled but he didn’t try to pull his hand away from Nursey’s.

A warmth filled Nursey’s gut and before he could think better of it, he quickly pecked Dex on the cheek. When he pulled back, Dex was as red as his shirt and it was hard not to laugh. “Good. I’ll ‘pick you up’ at seven,” Nursey said, using air quotes around the words. It wasn’t like he could actually pick up Dex but he would do it as well as he could.

They exchanged their goodbyes quickly before Nursey left Dex to continue studying. Even though Nursey had the plan in place, he needed to figure out the rest. There was only so much he would be able to do on this _not-a-date_ to convince Dex that he would make it work. Hell, if Dex needed, he would bring Chowder and Farmer on every single one of their secret dates just to make him comfortable.

Just the way Dex seemed when Nursey initially told him about the date was off. Surely, he was unsure how in the world Nursey arranged a date but he would prove to Dex that he could do this. Dex was probably unsure how Nursey would be able to be not so overt and public with dating someone. But he would, Nursey would for Dex.

He’d do anything for Dex.

Nursey got up early the next day and spent every second of it in his room trying to figure out what he would wear. The restaurant wasn’t fancy, obviously not, but it wasn’t a pub. He would have to dress both for the secret date and hanging out with Chowder and Farmer. If he wore anything too fancy, Chowder and Farmer would notice something was up, or at least Farmer would. If he wore anything too casual, Dex would judge him and think that Nursey didn’t care.

It would have been so much easier if he could have asked Bitty or Lardo for their advice but he was stuck trying to figure everything out on his own. Eventually he decided that the best choice was a mix of his casual dress and his date dress. He put on someone his nicer jeans but not slacks, and his newest t-shirt. With a nice scarf and deciding against the beanie, he was finally ready to go.

When Nursey knocked on Dex’s door, he could already hear Chowder greeting Farmer at the front door. He shifted nervously on his feet, trying to calm down his heart that was beating hard in his chest. Dex swung open the door and Nursey could have sworn he would have pushed Dex against a wall if he felt like he would get away with it.

Dex wasn’t wearing anything he wouldn’t normally wear, obviously, but instead it was the clothes he wore when he had a date at a kegster. Nursey would have swallowed his tongue if he didn’t think he would need it to eat later.

“So I guess I do have your tongue now,” Dex chirped, his voice already heavy with that touch of lust. Nursey’s face screwed up tight and he just sighed.

“Dex, if we’re going to be able to go out with Chowder and Farmer, you’re going to have to not look so hot,” Nursey whined, “What are you trying to do, kill me with body.”

A smirk crossed Dex’s face, but then confusion passed over his face, “Wait –”

Before Dex could finish his sentence, Chowder called for them to hurry up, that they needed to get there soon to have a table before the dinner rush. Nursey gestured for Dex to go ahead, and Dex went, though there was a small tinge of annoyance across his face.

They all ended up piling into Chowder’s car, and Farmer decided to sit in the back with Dex, saying that she hadn’t seen him in a while. Of course, they started chatting instantly but Nursey couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. It wasn’t like they would have been able to hold hands but he could have at least looked at Dex in the eyes instead of through a mirror. Nursey tried to keep his staring to a minimum but it was extremely hard when Dex looked like sex on a stick.

The diner went well enough, as good as a secret date can go. They ordered their food and chatted animatedly with Chowder and Farmer. They talked about classes and assignments and the horrible teachers they were dreading the coming semester. The one time that Nursey decided to do something brave, it fucked everything up. When Chowder and Farmer weren’t looking, Nursey gently placed his hand on Dex’s under the table. Dex jumped and accidentally knocked his glass over, causing water to fill the table. There was a lot of yelping and frantically trying to clean it up and Nursey didn’t bother to do it again.

When it came time to pay, Nursey waited until Chowder had paid for Farmer before telling them that they can go and heat up the car. Nursey asked his bill to be combined with Dex and only shook his head at Dex’s protests.

“It was a date Dex, I’m going to pay,” Nursey explained, dreaming in the back of his mind about the day he would be able to take Dex to the fanciest restaurant in town.

Dex’s nose crinkled and he crossed his arms in front of him. “Oh, was that what this is?”

Nursey turned around after he finished paying, a little shocked. “Dex, what does –”

He huffed and shook his head, “It’s whatever, let’s just go back to the Haus.”

The ride back was just as awkward. For some reason, Dex was pissed at him and wouldn’t even look at him despite the fact that they were both in the back seat this time. Farmer and Chowder seemed to notice the tension and thankfully filled the air with their own conversation. Nursey had thought he did a good job. he had arranged everything so that they could go on a date without anybody knowing it was an actual date but apparently that was not enough. Dex didn’t think it qualified and he supposed next time they went on roadie, Nursey could fix something up so they could go on a date but he wanted it to be done as soon as possible.

Dex practically jumped out of the car while it was moving, all but storming into the Haus. Nursey flinched when the front door slammed. Chowder looked at him sympathetically and patted his back. “What did you do?” Farmer asked, “Try to pay for him or something?” She was joking but Nursey could feel the knife twist in his gut.

It couldn’t just be the fact that he paid for Dex, because that’s what a date entailed.

Sucking in a deep breath, Nursey steeled himself to be yelled at. He walked into the house and went to Dex’s room, where he knew for a face he would be sulking. Dex was pacing in his room, moving things around his room like he was trying to tidy things up but it was already clean. Nursey mumbled a hey before closing the door behind him.

“Can we talk?” Nursey asked, feeling embarrassed about how his voice wavered.

Dex stopped moving and stood in front of Nursey a few feet away. His arms were crossed and he just looked at Nursey expectantly.

“Why are you mad at me? I thought you wanted me to woo you. Wasn’t the date good?” Nursey asked. He couldn’t help his voice coming out miserable because he could honestly feel his heart getting heavier by the second. Dex wasn’t looking him in the eye. It was like a page from his nightmares. “Look, if you don’t want me to anymore, if it’s too much, just let me know. I mean... It would be shit, but I’m good with just being friends.”

“Nurse...” Dex started, still not looking at Nursey in the eyes.

Nursey sucked in a breath, willing himself not to start crying until after he was safe and hiding in his room, “Unless you don’t wanna be friends anymore either. In that cause, that would be extreme shit. Nothing I can’t handle, though. You just gotta let me know so I’m not... forcing myself on you like some sort of god damn fuckboy.”

Dex sighed and he shook his head, “No, it... I just, why aren’t you... Shit, no, never mind, this is fucking stupid.” He ran his hands across his face, as if he was trying to wipe away something from his brain.

“What is? Me wooing you?” Nursey asked. He wanted to step forward and touch Dex, hug him, give him a pat on the back, but Dex was angry or sad, or something. The last thing he wanted was Nursey making things harder for him. “I’ll stop! I’ll stop liking you too, you just gotta give me a little bit to do that.”

“No, Nurse, don’t do that,” Dex whined.

“Then what, dude? All I want is for you to be happy, I thought wooing you was me trying to prove to you that you can be happy with me.” Nursey sounded like he was begging now, and he could feel the literal _unchill_ in his voice. A younger self would have called him pathetic but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Why aren’t you wooing me in front people?” Dex spat out quickly. The second he said it, Nursey could see the regret radiating off of his body. Nursey tilted his head, confused, and it prompted Dex to continue. “When... When someone woos someone, they make it known. They give someone flowers, chocolates, gifts –”

Nursey started to take a step forward but paused. Shifting his weight back, he stood in the same spot. He needed to give Dex his space. “Dex, that’s what I’ve been doing –”

“No, it’s not. You’ve been giving me everything, sure, but you always wait until we’re alone,” Dex sucked in a shaky breath, like he was trying to center himself to further explain, “You either ask to talk to me in one of our rooms, or you take me to some place nobody is around. Nobody on the team knows you’re interested in me. Nobody knows I’m interested in you.”

If they weren’t having a serious conversation, Nursey would have fallen to the floor because _holy fuck Dex just said he’s interested in me_. Dex paused, shrugging his shoulders. When he didn’t continue, Nursey decided to ask, “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Dex gave him an incredulous and confused look, “What? No. Nursey, what the fuck would make you think that?”

Nursey pressed his lips together, his eyes dropping to his shoes. “I mean... Your family and the way you used to act. I just thought... I thought you were in the closet so I wanted to make sure I didn’t out you. If that meant wooing you in private and keeping dating you a secret after that, then –”

“You were going to go back in the closet for me?” Dex asked, seemingly touched and incredibly annoyed at the same time. “Nurse, no. The only reason it took me so long to tell you to woo me is because I was getting comfortable with being gay and coming out of the closet.” Nursey’s stomach flip flopped, just thinking about the fact that Dex wanted to come out of the closet before he and Nursey started the entire... thing. “I mean, I haven’t told the team in so many words but my family knows. My extended family doesn’t talk to me anymore but my immediate family doesn’t care about it.”

He could feel the beginning of a blush fill his cheeks and he kept his eyes on the ground. If he looked up at Dex now, Nursey would do something stupid... Like kiss him. “Oh. So...”

“When I told you to woo me, I expected it to be done openly, freely, and incredibly unnecessarily, extravagant.” Dex explained. His voice no longer sounded tense and only had a light air of affection around it.

Nursey peeked up at Dex, who was smiling softly at him. There was still a tinge of annoyance on his face but there was no anger. “So... I can take you on dates? Like actual dates without Chowder and Farmer as our beard?” Dex nodded, his expression not changing. “And I can give you flowers, chocolates, and gifts in front of anyone I want?” Again, Dex nodded. “And... and I can kiss you anywhere I want?”

“I don’t like PDA,” Dex said, but his smile not hardening.

Taking a small step forward, Nursey reached for Dex’s hands. He let them be grabbed and allowed himself to be pulled towards Nursey. “But I can kiss you?”

Dex sighed and rolled his eyes. “If you must.”

So Nursey did. He leaned down only slightly and pressed his lips to Dex’s. Keeping it simple, Nursey didn’t try to make it intimate or intense, just a simple press of his lips. Nevertheless, Nurseys’ heart started to beat a little faster and his palm felt sweaty in Dex’s hands. If he was in some dumb teenage romance film, his leg would have kicked up. It was nice and kind of perfect.

“So... did Operation _Woo William J. Poindexter Until He Lets Me Suck His Dick for A Million Years_ work?” Nursey asked when he pulled away. Dex’s face went bright red and with his free hand he hit Nursey in the arm but Nursey noticed the hint of lust in his eyes. “I’m serious though. Are you my boyfriend now? Because I really want to be your boyfriend.”

“Fine. But no more gifts, I’ve had enough bouquets for a life time.” Dex said.

Nursey cackled, “It’s cute that you think you can stop me.”

 

* * *

 

_Are you at the Haus?_

It only took a few seconds for the three dots to appear on Nursey’s screen.

**Yep. Everyone’s here chilling in the living room, where are you?**

An almost evil smile took over Nursey’s face. Perfect.

If Dex expected to have been wooed openly and overtly, he was going to fucking get it.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Nursey reached in the back of his car for the huge bouquet and small box of chocolates. The bouquet was three times the size as the first one Nursey got him and the box of chocolates was only small because Lardo threatened him with death. Still, he was going to make it work.

With his keys shoved in his pocket, Nursey ran up to the Haus, practically kicking the door open. He heard people jump in the living room and swear at the noise but Nursey continued forward, stepping through the arch led to the room. When Dex meant everyone was chilling, he literally meant everyone. Even Whiskey and Tango were chilling on the floor watching an old rerun of American Ninja Warrior.

Their eyes all turned on Nursey though when he stepped in, and before he could convince himself that this was a terrible idea, he walked right up to Dex, who was sitting on the armrest of the couch, and dropped dramatically to his knees.

“William J. Poindexter,” Nursey began, pushing out the gifts towards Dex like a sacrifice. With Dex looking at him completely flabbergasted, the gifts basically were sacrifices. “Would you do me the great honor of being my very public and very gay boyfriend?”

Only stuttering a little bit, Dex awkwardly mumbled, “Nurse, we’re already boyfriends, you don’t gotta ask again.”

Sighing melodramatically, Nursey shoved the gifts forward and instead shouted louder, “William J. Poindexter! Would you do me the great –”

“Oh my god, just shut up, yes! Fine,” Dex said, quickly taking the flowers and chocolates from him.

Everybody absolutely did not start cheering when Dex grabbed the gifts.

They did start cheering when the gifts got dropped to the floor because Nursey surprised him with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! No more! At all! And don't try to convince me otherwise, this story is complete af. No more parts, no more cutesy cute stuff. We all done with this shit. Thanks. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate every comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe. You can find me on tumbler @thegabbing if you want to make art for this ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaaaybe there will be a second part. No promises because... well, work. I got transfered for two weeks and it is going to be stressssssful. Like intensely so. So probs no chapters of anything for 2 weeks... which will make it a week for RWY and i think 2 months for Away.... probably longer. I have a problem. 
> 
> If you want more, comment, kudos, subscribe, and bookmark!!! Those mean the world to me and make me more inspired to write more. <3
> 
> As always, my tumblr is defectivegems, and I plan to be on there more often by August. Fingers crossed.


End file.
